Operation: Firewall
by Tex
Summary: A marine has survived the "cleansing" of the planet and now has a bunch of disgruntled protoss to deal with.
1. Ntro

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Star craft or any of its affiliated companies. Any of the characters and places that are the same is chosen because of their role and not to sell. Not to mention I would get killed or something if I did.  
  
Operation Firewall  
  
  
  
1500 hours on Sarconis.  
  
War racked the galaxy as the Terrans laid siege once again upon Sarconis. The earth federation was losing the war so the emperor called for The Draft. Men had to leave their families, some not even old enough to leave the house. The Federation built ships and weapons like none other to rage war on Sarconis, to win. Maybe they wanted the planet's resources. Maybe they wanted to colonize Sarconis. Maybe they just wanted to conquer the planet. Whatever the reason, they were back with a newfound fury. But that didn't matter because they were still losing the war.  
  
All was quiet on the hill that I was assigned to watch. It was boring, just sitting there watching in the night for any movement. The nights were usually warm. The days were hot, with the occasion cool wind. The land was lush in brush but had no animals. "God this sucks." I said to the wind. "I wish something exciting would happen." I knew that war was all over the planet. And if anything did happen this small outpost would more that likely be wiped off the map with only scraps of metal left over. "God, at least my shift is almost done." The shifts were done in six-hour intervals, as only five men were at the outpost. SNAP! Instantly, I was on my feet with my gun raised and searching, waiting for the intruder to make his/its appearance. "Dude, chill! I am here for my shift." Phil Huatson stepped out along the path from the bunker to the post. He was about six foot two inches with a dangerous grace that should not to be given to men. A patch of his blonde hair stuck out from under his helmet and his eyes were dark, like his skin. At a first glance, one would think he couldn't have a sense of humor through those rock-hard looks. "Man, go get some rest, you look exhausted." He said coolly. "Yeah," I said sleepily, "I could use it." I walked back to the bunker at the best rate I could manage in my fatigued state. "Maybe having a quiet post isn't so bad, if you want some sleep." 


	2. It begins

Operation Firewall  
  
"Move boy! Get in the bunker!" the man yelled. He was the commander. He was dressed in officer's green uniform with a standard machine gun with shredder rounds for big game. As soon as I heard him running I took of toward the bunker. The commander strode up behind me in the bunker and closed the door. There were two marines in the bunker other than us. "You two man the guns. And you," he began. "Sir" I replied subconsciously. "-Are a disgrace! What was that! They broke our line!" BAM! The monsters, sometimes called the Zerg, were ramming the door, making small dents in it.  
  
"Shit, Private Huatson, guard the door" CRACK SMASH. The Zerg had broken down the door. "Hell." he began but never finished. The Zerg pounced on him first. As they looked up from his bloody mess of his body and acid pits, they hissed in fury and delight. Suddenly, there was an explosion that rocked the planet off in the distance that made everyone and everything turn their heads. It was like a nuclear explosion that only grew instead of shrunk. As the white wave enveloped the land, screams were heard in the distance. "Oh hell" I said. As the white wave of pain and anguish rushed over the land towards me, the floor gave way beneath me and all I remember is falling down for what seemed forever, into the deepening darkness that enveloped me. 


	3. The Aftermath

Protoss Encampment in the temple  
  
"Matriarch, the devastation is incredible. Is this what we really wanted?" One protoss said. "I do not know how to answer that question. All I know is that Sarconis is free from the Zerg and the Terrans." The matriarch replied as she looked about the room. It was a simple, medium sized room on board the ship, the mad'hi. The mad'hi was a carrier floating inside the temple walls. "Why would this temple do so much damage for so little gain," The matriarch thought, "why?" "Matriarch, life signs are minimal. There is possibly no life left on Sarconis." The protoss said. "Good, good" she said absently. "Ma'am, I read only one lifeform outside the tower, and even that is very, very faint." "What?! With all this destruction one thing still survived!? See to it that it doesn't. Be quick, too." "Yes matriarch. It will be done." He said leaving the room. "It will die. I will finish cleansing the planet. I will." the matriarch trailed off into her own thoughts. 


	4. Back to Reality

Operation: Firewall  
  
Remains of an underground base  
  
"Ugh." I think, " Where am I? Seems to be some kind of underground complex." I got up and looked about. The ceiling caved in, my rifle is broken, and I have a whopper of a headache, nothing else could possibly go wrong. With a grunt, I got up and began to walk around. There were marine bodies and zerg remains everywhere. I ended up going down some stairs, up some stairs, stepping over bodies and climbing through piles of junk that were tanks, and often wondering when it was going to end. I passed through one final door looking structure. Then I saw daylight. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I looked on in horror at the devastation. Everywhere is desert where there was once a forest teeming with life. I glanced back at the installation and decided that the open desert was more inviting.  
  
I began my trek across the sand dunes and kept going for hours. After a while, the ruins of a command center came into view. I picked up my pace and headed to the wreckage.  
  
When I arrived, I just stared at the shell of a great building and began to doubt if anything still worked in it.  
  
"Why not. I've got nothing to lose except time and quite an abundance at that."  
  
I once again resumed walking toward that decrepit, broken down building. 


End file.
